


Summer Nights

by allstoriesintheend



Series: In The Golden Afternoon [4]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hattice, Mad Curiosity, Tumblr Prompt, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else would a curious girl and her Hatter be doing at 3am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

“You know, normal people would be in bed at this hour, love.”   
  
“We’re hardly normal, Hatter. In fact, quite the opposite.”   
  
“Mm. What do you call us? Entirely bonkers, is it?”  
  
“All the best people are.”   
  
A soft giggle broke from Alice’s lips, tilting her head from her place of rest against her Hatter’s shoulder. The hour was late – or early, Alice could never quite decide when it was past midnight, until the sun came up – and the two were doing exactly what people who were entirely bonkers did at such an hour. The hammock beneath them was being rocked religiously by Jefferson’s foot, placed firmly on the floor to allow them to continuously move back and forth in gentle motions. The blanket they had brought with them was pushed around Alice’s hips, spreading over Jefferson’s legs that she was placed between. Her back pressed against his bare chest, and both of his strong arms were wrapped loosely around his little Alice’s waist.  
  
“Besides, it would be a terrible waste to eat ice cream inside when it’s so warm out here, wouldn’t it?”   
  
“Indeed it would be. We best make sure we eat it all out here, hadn’t we?”   
  
Jefferson’s breathy laugh made her move, bringing dainty hands forward to retrieve the bucket of ice cream that waited in the folds of the blanket. Alice’s favourite, of course, was their choice of treat that night – chocolate chip cookie dough. Not moments after Jefferson’s laugh was Alice holding up the spoon for him, and earning a sound of contentment as he ate.   
  
“I quite like it out here, at this time. It’s so different from Wonderland…”  
  
That much was true. While the Wonderland skies were always the most peculiar of colours at any given time, Alice found that she rather enjoyed seeing the dark night sky over Storybrooke lit up by so many twinkling stars. The hammock was positioned perfectly – close enough to the house for Grace to find them, should she be awake and wandering, but far enough away to be almost within the forest boundary. The lanterns that Jefferson had put amongst the trees were giving off their soft, yellow glow, illuminating just enough for the two of them to be able to see each other.   
  
“We could do this every night, you know.”  
  
“Sleep out here?”   
  
The soft smile that had been tugging on the blonde’s lips grew into a fully formed one, allowing bright blue eyes to glance at the dark blue of her Hatter’s. Alice leaned forward, pressing her lips to Jefferson’s in a chaste kiss. She felt the slight squeeze of his arm around her waist, ruffling up the fabric of her thin night dress. As they broke apart, Alice sighed contently and rested back against him once more. He offered the spoon back to her and she took it, enjoying the taste of the ice cream while Jefferson began to quietly speak again.   
  
“Now… Any idea as to why a raven is like a writing desk, Alice?”  


End file.
